


trafalgar

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur menemukannya lagi di sebuah bangku, seperti berisyarat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trafalgar

**trafalgar**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : England/Seychelles. **Genre** : Angst. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : AU, quick-paced.

* * *

"Sedang menunggu apa kau?"

Michelle sadar, Arthur tahu dirinya diperhatikan sedari jauh. Namun pemuda itu sendiri yang berhenti untuknya, bukankah begitu? Dia pantas untuk tersenyum.

"Pelangi," jawab Michelle dengan ceria. Gerimis menghujani mukanya.

Arthur geleng kepala. Dia bertarung dengan gengsinya sendiri—tetapi mengakhirinya dengan cemberut. Ia duduk di atas bangku panjang merah yang sama. Payung hitam itu menaungi mereka berdua, tetapi dia tak mau menoleh pada lawan bicaranya.

"Hujannya masih lama."

"Dari mana kautahu?" Michelle menoleh antusias, Arthur masih buang muka tetapi ia menatap tanpa henti.

"Tidak membaca prakiraan cuaca di berita pagi, ya?"

Agak lama Michelle terdiam, sebelum memberikan jawaban, "Oh, barangkali saat aku masih di rumah sakit. Aku tidak pernah menghidupkan televisinya."

"Kau ... di rumah sakit?"

"Mmm, ya. Rawat inap karena kemoterapi. Sejak kemarinnya lagi."

Arthur mendengus. "Sekarang kau hujan-hujanan begini? Dasar bodoh."

"Apa hubungannya hujan dengan kemoterapi? Aku suka! Setidaknya menikmati sesuatu saat aku masih bisa menjangkaunya itu adalah hal yang lumrah, 'kan?"

Hati Arthur diremas. Ia tak menoleh lagi. Tangannya mulai pegal karena payung, tetapi menggantinya dengan tangan yang lain pasti akan merepotkan. Lalu nanti posisi mereka akan canggung, Michelle pasti tertawa dan mengoceh hal yang tak terduga lagi. Pembicaraan akan terdengar aneh semakin lama, jika hal itu berlanjut dan hujan tidak semakin parah. Ah, Arthur Kirkland-lah yang selalu memikirkan hal-hal kecil seperti itu—hingga kadang membuatnya luput dari hal-hal besar—

"Michelle!"

"Aku mau ke Lapangan Trafalgar!" dari kejauhan ia melambaikan tangan, berlari kecil dengan langkah mundur. Sedikit lagi ia tertabrak boks telepon merah jika saja ia tak menoleh pada waktu yang tepat.

"Tapi—" Trafalgar jauh. Kau akan kemalaman di sana. Di cuaca seperti ini. Dengan siapa? Apakah seseorang akan mengantarmu pulang?

Namun Arthur memutuskan bahwa bukanlah dirinya yang akan melakukan hal terakhir. Ia diguncang oleh egonya sendiri. Dia pun berpaling, melangkah ke arah berlawanan. Melupakan masa lalu dan menyusuri trotoar yang becek.

"Untuk apa?" dia bergumam sendiri. "Dia punya urusannya sendiri."

Lalu hujan reda sedikit. Arthur menoleh untuk terakhir kali. _Sudah tidak apa-apa. Anak itu sudah dewasa_.

_Aku juga. Karena itulah aku meninggalkan masa lalu._

* * *

Kopi dan teh. Hanya salah dua dari sekian banyak perbedaan Francis dan Arthur—tetapi satu hal membuat mereka bertemu lagi dan lagi.

"Dia menunggumu." Francis pun membenarkan letak kacamata bundarnya—sesuatu yang dihina Arthur sebagai hal kuno paling salah tempat di wajah Francis, selain janggut tipisnya yang selalu ketinggalan zaman.

Arthur mendengus, lalu menyeruput tehnya.

"Sebenarnya kemarin dia menunggumu."

"Dari mana kautahu?"

Francis tersenyum miring. "Satu-satunya alasan dia tetap bertahan di Inggris hanyalah kau, Arthur. Jalan itu adalah jalanmu pulang bekerja, bukankah begitu?" Francis langsung menandaskan isi cangkir kopinya. "Kenapa kau tidak juga membalas perasaannya, sih? Apakah suatu hal yang merepotkan untuk memberikan perhatian lebih padanya?"

Arthur meletakkan cangkirnya dengan berisik. "Kau selalu berlagak tahu semua tentang Michelle hanya karena kau adalah senior kesayangannya di kampus—tapi kau tidak tahu satu hal."

Francis memutar bola mata. "Jangan menilaiku, Tuan Sok-Gentleman."

"Dia mantan pacarku."

Francis tercekat. Lupa pada niatnya untuk memesan kopi kedua. "Apa yang kaubilang tadi?"

"Begitulah. Yang terjadi, maka terjadilah. Yang menjadi masa lalu tetaplah hal di masa lalu, aku tidak bisa membawanya ke masa depan."

Francis kehilangan kata-kata hingga beberapa saat.

"Kenapa? Heran?"

Francis menggeleng-geleng. Telunjuknya mengetuk tatakan cangkir dengan tak sabarnya, seolah bisa menyalurkan rasa geram sekaligus kesalnya dengan semua gemerincing berisik itu. "Kenapa putus?"

"Kami sama-sama tidak cinta lagi. Dia yang bilang pertama kali—dia tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan kami karena hal itu mengganggu kuliahnya."

"Ha, ya, benar. Dia kuliah mati-matian dengan beasiswa lalu seorang senior mengganggunya dengan kisah cinta, tidakkah hal itu gila? Bagus, dia memutuskannya dengan pertimbangan yang baik," Francis masih gemas ketika bersuara, kemudian dia menepuk meja, "Lalu orang yang sama, semenjak dia lulus kuliah dan memulai usaha untuk membunuh sel kanker stadium tiganya itu, selalu bercerita padaku bahwa dia mengagumimu dan langkah-langkah yang kaulakukan sebagai seorang arsitek pemula. Tidakkah semua ini mencurigakan?"

Arthur berhenti memandangi sibuknya pelayan dan tamu-tamu yang baru datang. Matanya dengan cepat kembali ke Francis. Membelalak dan berhenti berkedip.

"Kapan kau putus dengannya?"

Arthur benci mengungkit masa lalu, tetapi dengan mudahnya ia bisa kembali mengurutkan linimasa kehidupannya. "Tiga bulan setelah aku lulus, dan dia memasuki semester terakhirnya."

Francis memukul meja seperti seorang hakim yang sudah khatam dengan kasus yang dibencinya. "Saat liburan menjelang semester terakhirnya, dia divonis oleh dokter."

* * *

Arthur, di hari libur itu, mencoba peruntungan. Ketika langit mencoba untuk bersahabat dan dunia berputar dengan lebih bahagia, dengan orang-orang yang tampak lebih bersemangat dan tak satupun membiarkan bahu mereka lemas. Dia bersandar di samping boks telepon yang nyaris mencederai siku Michelle tempo hari. Menimang buklet bonus majalah langganan sepupunya, Allistor, yang memuat liputan arsitektur Lapangan Trafalgar dan sekitar.

Di sela lengan kanan dan tubuhnya dijepit sebuah buku lama tentang pertempuran Napoleon dan gagahnya perwira-perwira Inggris yang memenangkan nama Britania Raya atas perang tahun 1805 di Tanjung Trafalgar. Buku kesukaan Michelle, yang ingin sekali dimilikinya—dan hanya karena buku ini adalah peninggalan kakek Arthur, dia terpaksa berburu untuk dirinya sendiri hingga ke toko di gang paling kecil di dekat perbatasan ke Skotlandia.

_Dia selalu berada di sana di sore-sore tertentu, cobalah peruntunganmu sendiri,_ kata Francis, membuat Arthur mencoba untuk keras kepala pada hal yang awalnya tidak diinginkannya.

Ia begitu bosan hingga menundukkan kepala. Sepatunya kotor, dan ia punya lebih banyak waktu untuk membersihkannya hingga mengkilat daripada yang ia duga.

Arthur mengangkat ponsel ke telinga. Membunuh egonya sendiri, tetapi hanya untuk mendapati bunyi yang membosankan dari seberang.

"Kau sedang menunggu seseorang?"

"Jantung naga hijau! Michelle, jangan coba-coba jadi poltergeist!" Arthur menahan diri untuk tidak menimpakan buku itu ke kepala Michelle. "Dari mana saja kau?"

Kepala Michelle miring sedikit. "Apakah kita sudah membuat janji?"

Arthur mengamati Michelle dan rambut palsunya, yang tak terlihat seperti buatan sama sekali. Pipinya merona, seperti baru saja menemukan hal yang menyenangkan. Dia lebih kurus daripada yang pernah Arthur lihat—Arthur merasakan perasaan kosong yang bisa saja didapat jika ia mencoba memeluk Michelle lagi setelah sekian lama. Pasti akan menyedihkan bahkan untuk dirinya, meski ia tak lagi mencinta dengan cara yang sama. Simpati tak selalu terdiri dari romantisme, dia mulai menyadarinya. Dia gagal menahan remasan yang kuat pada hatinya lagi.

Ia ingin membawa kabur Michelle ke Trafalgar. Kalau perlu, Tanjung Trafalgar yang asli. Lalu mencari jalan menuju Elba dan St. Helena dan jalan yang masih memuat nama Napoleon di suatu pulau pengasingan. Membiarkan perempuan itu mengoceh tentang sisi lain Napoleon yang luar biasa sebagai panglima perang dan pernah menjadi harapan Prancis—meski sedemikian tak pedulinya ia pada jenderal tak beruntung itu. Ia ingin melakukan segala yang ia bisa agar perempuan itu tak berhenti tersenyum—

—tetapi hatinya berkata bahwa tak ada senyuman yang abadi. Senyum terindah adalah senyum yang paling mudah lenyap. Sepertinya semesta tak mau membiarkan orang paling bahagia merasakan kecantikan takdir terlalu lama.

Apakah ia sedang berada dalam masa jenuhnya hingga ia menumpahkan seluruh rasa risih, kesal, sedih, takut, dan khawatirnya di saat ini? Arthur tak mau peduli jawabannya, karena Michelle membuatnya lebih takut lagi:

"Aku akan pulang ke Victoria saja."

"Kenapa? Aku masih bisa—"

"Kita sudah selesai, 'kan, Arthur?" Tangannya tersilang di balik tubuh. "Kau juga yang pernah bilang, bahwa kau paling benci pada 'mengingat masa lalu'?"

"Tapi—"

"Jangan lakukan apapun padaku jika kau hanya merasa kasihan."

Arthur paling benci dipotong perkataannya, tetapi kali ini dia lebih benci pada dirinya sendiri.

Seorang anak berlari lalu menabrak Michelle. Perempuan itu sempat limbung, tetapi ketika anak itu meminta maaf dia malah memeluknya dan menepuk kepalanya penuh perhatian. Arthur ingin pergi saja dari tempat ini dan memuntahkan isi perutnya di manapun yang tak terlihat orang. Rasa bersalahnya telah mengaduk-aduk seluruh biskuit yang sudah ia makan sebagai pengganti sarapan dan makan siang.

"Aku lebih suka menghabiskan sisa kesempatanku di tempat aku dilahirkan. Aku ingin dimakamkan di samping ayah dan ibuku."

"Michelle!"

Arthur menahan napasnya yang tiba-tiba terasa aneh—terlalu terburu-buru. Keningnya berkeringat. Ia meraba-raba kasurnya dan mengambil ponsel yang terselip di bawah bantal, berada luput di tepian.

Pukul dua lewat empat puluh sembilan. Dan ada satu pesan masuk.

"Francis sialan. Pesannya pun membuatku mimpi buruk."

Ia membuka pesan itu begitu saja, agar ia bisa menyingkirkannya segera dari ponselnya. Francis adalah kuman, begitu umpatnya.

_Michelle pulang ke Seychelles tadi pagi, tahu!_

Arthur memandang ponselnya sekian lama sebelum melemparkannya ke depan, membiarkannya membentur dinding.

Ia sendiri menghempaskan kepala ke atas bantal.

* * *

Arthur mencoba untuk bekerja seperti biasa tanpa mengingat-ingat perempuan maniak sejarah Trafalgar. Tanpa mengingat seorang pecinta lapangan terbuka yang tanahnya berpaving rapi dan punya patung-patung. Dia mencoba tetap biasa.

Francis tak pernah lagi mengganggunya dengan pesan yang mengejutkan seperti dini hari buta tempo hari. Ia sedikit banyak lega, sedikit banyak cemas pula.

Lelaki itu mulai menyisihkan uangnya untuk keperluan lain: perjalanan menuju Victoria.

* * *

Pesan itu datang di suatu malam, saat Arthur mulai mencari informasi penerbangan yang paling hemat dan paling cepat menuju Seychelles.

_Kautahu, Michelle sangat menyukai Lady Di. Ingatkah kau saat dia mengagumi foto bunga-bunga lili yang dihamparkan di sekitar istana saat pemakaman putri itu?_

_Sekarang, kirimkan sebuket bunga lili putih ke Victoria. Sekarang, Arthur. Kuperintahkan: sekarang._

* * *

"Kenapa harus sekarang?"

"Jangan bodoh, Arthur."

"Katakan, apa yang terjadi, Francis!"

Francis diam saja. Arthur mengamuk. Lelaki itu tak mau menanggapi sama sekali, bahkan ketika Arthur serak dan menggeram. Dia membiarkan lelaki itu menyumpahinya sampai kehabisan suara dan kesabaran—dan menutup sambungan itu tanpa persetujuan.

* * *

Arthur memandangi Lapangan Trafalgar. Setangkai lili putih menyembul dari saku mantelnya. Kali ini, hujan lagi.

Hampa.

**end**.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: oke, **elba** dan **st. helena** itu tempat pengasingan napoleon, ya. dan semoga semua orang tahu bahwa **lady di** itu adalah diana, princess of wales, mendiang ibu pangeran william dan harry, (cough neneknya george dan charlotte cough). proyek kedua dalam rangka keluar dari zona nyaman. hayo jarang-jarang kan saya bikin ending yang begini.


End file.
